In recent years there has been greater cooperation between the postal service, mail equipment manufacturers and large mailers whereby mail can be processed by the mailer so as to decrease the amount of effort on the part of the postal service for delivering mail. The postal service has established a computer based center referred to as "Starships" wherein communication can be had by a large mailer with the postal service for the purpose of exchanging information therebetween. Commercial systems are available such as "Starport" available from Pitney Bowes Inc., whereby large mailers are able to produce mail in a fashion that is helpful to the postal service, and in which communication can be had between the mailer and the postal service to obtain carrier information, scheduling information, quantity and type of mail, and other information that is helpful both to the postal service and to the mailer.
The various systems and methods that have been developed are described in various patents and copending patent applications. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,102 a scheme is disclosed whereby mail is processed in such a manner that the mail is sorted to separate the local mail from the non-local mail, the local mail is placed into trays in accordance with their zip codes and a label is printed that identifies the mail in the tray for subsequent processing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,102, supra, a scheme is disclosed whereby mail is processed in such a manner that the mail is sorted to separate the local mail from the non-local mail, the non-local mail is placed into trays in accordance with their zip codes and a label is printed that identifies the mail in the tray for subsequent processing. As a part of this scheme, the post office is given a running account of the mail being processed so that postage can be accurately determined and the post office is able to process the mail further without having to inspect the same to assure proper payment.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 181,476, supra, discloses a system whereby labels can be printed by a mailer for the trays and the sacks into which mail is placed for a common carrier, particularly an air carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,620, supra, discloses a system and method whereby mail that is not addressed locally is conveyed by a mailer to a common carrier. In so doing, the mailer discloses to the local post office information relative to the mail with regard to the number of trays of mail, their weight, their destination and information that may allow the mailer to receive a postal discount for his mail. Upon receipt of the information, the post office would then determine the cost of air freight for the mail which is looked upon by the common carrier as bulk freight.
In copending patent application Ser. No. 07/900,397 and entitled Just-In-Time Mail Delivery System and Method, a description is given whereby a mailer is able to process his mail in such a way that the same is received by the carrier in a timely manner so that the mail does not sit idly for long periods. The mailer has stored in his processor the carrier destination routes thereby allowing the mailer to process batches of mail in accordance with the flight schedules.
Although these prior schemes have contributed to the smoother functioning of the postal service, a problem remains in that there is no effective method in the Starship system for assuring that value mail is not compromised. This is particularly so in the case of the mailing of credit cards. It is recognized that credit card issuers have security systems wherein measures are taken so as to assure that the authorized individual receives a designated credit card. This usually involves mailing of a credit card, the recipient of the credit card being notified separately that a credit card has been mailed and the recipient being given a number to call for confirming receipt. Upon calling that number, the recipient is asked unique questions and upon proper responses, the credit card is activated. This works well, but it is an expensive, time consuming method which does not yield information as to when or how a credit card may have been diverted. It also would be advantageous to have a system and method where a wrongdoer is prevented the opportunity of pilfering credit cards when the same are being processed through the mail delivery system.